


未亡人

by Botannabe



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, NP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Botannabe/pseuds/Botannabe
Relationships: MOB/WOL, 抹布光, 隐藏cp
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	未亡人

集结点里的临时小队互相点点头，就算是打过了招呼。  
这是个再常见不过的高等级狩猎任务，深受老练冒险者们喜欢。简洁、高效、报酬不低，既不会有新手菜鸟在旁边搅和，也免了和罗嗦委托人交涉的烦恼。  
从集结完毕到出发之前还有一会儿，队友们在餐桌边三三两两地闲聊打发时间。年轻的中原之民男人独自靠在墙角，环抱着胳膊，一个拒绝的姿势。显然他并没有加入聊天的打算。  
长桌边坐着的一个暗黑骑士端起茶杯喝了一口冰凉的饮用水，他一直和临时队友们貌似融洽地待在一块儿，却没有加入他们之间的任何一个话题。  
他正看着和人群保持微妙距离感的人类，那是个战士，重型铠甲，长柄战斧支着墙靠在身旁，看上去和他见过的每一个战士一样乏味。  
但暗黑骑士认为只是看上去而已。  
他已经观察了有一会儿了。战士身上那件暗红色战铠他认识，某个商会常年在售，昂贵的售价让人无法和它贫瘠的性能联系到一起。但冒险者们依然趋之若鹜，销路稳定。在某些小圈子里，这件袒露着大块前胸的铠甲有某种特别的含义。  
暗黑骑士把杯子里的凉水一口气喝空，他并不确定战士是否也知道那些流传不算广的邀约暗示，但他觉得可以试试。  
他踌躇满志地起身，绕过人群，走向平原男人，战士抬起头看着走到面前的暗黑骑士，他的眼睛看上去并不那么抗拒陌生人的靠近。  
"有过和暗黑骑士搭档的经验吗？"暗黑骑士从近处再次打量了战士一番，那件浮夸华丽的长铠甲拥有开襟的前摆，开岔一直延伸到衬裤腰线。暗黑瞥了一眼就更加确定了自己的判断。战士的长足铠闪着和战铠同样艳丽的暗红色光泽，而中间那件皮质的软甲裤比他身上其他部件更加没有实用价值。那是件新人冒险者才会选用的装备，寥寥几块廉价皮革几乎提供不了任何防护，毕竟整个脆弱的大腿内侧都袒露在外。  
战士像是察觉不到在自己裸露大腿上来回逡巡的目光，态度随意地回答道："我更多时候使用的都是大剑，只是偶尔玩玩战斧。"  
他瞥了一眼自己支在墙上的武器。  
暗黑骑士煞有介事地点点头，顺着战士的目光伸手把斧子拿起来端详，他语调夸张得显得虚伪："这武器看上去可不只是玩玩，看看这些血迹，显然不是一般货色。"他的手掌暧昧地在斧面的红色印记上流连，仿佛抚摸着的不是坚硬的金属而是柔软的肌肤。  
战士直视着暗黑骑士的眼睛，那里面流露出的意思逐渐剥开掩饰。战士看上去并不在意武器被人拿在手上把玩，他耸耸肩：“因为这是别人的东西，我的意思是遗物——而且只是件复制品。”  
暗黑骑士把这件不知什么人的遗物复制品放回它原来的地方，他觉得自己的暗示已经足够明显，而战士的态度正在鼓励他进一步行动。  
他试探性地拍了拍战士的肩膀，没人知道是在表示安慰还是别的什么意思。只有他自己清楚这只是为了让下一步举动显得不那么突兀，他紧接着摸了摸战士露在铠甲外的胸肌。  
战士的反应出乎暗黑骑士意料地直白，他放松身体闭上了眼睛，一副任人撷摘的欢迎姿态。  
暗黑骑士在心里骂了一声脏话，他急不可耐地凑上去品尝中原人类相比其他种族更加细腻柔软的肌肤，以至于尖角莽撞地戳上了战士的脸颊。"敖龙。"他听见战士咕哝了一声。

——————————————————————  
战士一直知道有这么一件铠甲，和它暗含某些特殊用途，但他那会儿内心深处拒绝承认自己鬼使神差换上这件装备是因为这个。  
尽管当他站在自己临时住所的大门外时心跳快得像陆行鸟。  
我这是在干什么？他口干舌燥地问自己，门对面的房间里不管有没有人在，他们应该都不可能发生什么才对。  
他丢开心里面乱糟糟的想法，第一次用了些勇气才推开了这扇门。  
强光把窗前的人影勾出白色光环，那个人背着那柄带血的战斧背光向他走来。  
然后突然抬起手戳了戳他胸铠上沿呼之欲出的鼓涨肉块，笑着对他说了什么。  
——————————————————————

暗黑骑士一边啃咬战士脆弱的脖子一边揉捏他裸露的胸肌和大腿内侧。他见鬼的手铠上全是棱角，扎得战士心烦意乱毫无快感。  
但战士没有推开暗黑骑士，他在回想彼时的亡者对他说了什么，时间并没有久到让他记忆模糊，只是这一幕出现在梦里的次数太多，太多调情的、下流的、缠绵的不可能对白挤走了原始的真实记忆。  
很多时候，梦中的那只手和现在在他身上逡巡的这一只一样粗暴毫无章法。  
它们一边胡乱揉搓一边试图挑开中间那块三角形的护甲片。  
然后战士就像无数次从梦中惊醒一样睁开了眼睛，他目光狠戾地瞪着眼前的暗黑骑士，对暗黑骑士突然中止调情的行为表示出强烈的不满。  
暗黑骑士无辜地看着战士，指了指已经空了的餐桌，"我当然也想继续，只是出发时间已经到了。"他意犹未尽地隔着护甲捏了捏战士腿间鼓鼓囊囊的一团，"等打完就好好干你。"

任务战斗在眨眼间就结束了，太阳甚至还没有开始往下落的意思。  
暗黑骑士他迫不及待的揽着战士离开了正在清点战利品和物资的队友们，他呼吸急促，让人忍不住怀疑是不是刚刚勃起着打完的整场战斗。  
他们绕过几棵树，顾不上是不是已经进入了视野死角，暗黑骑士就凑到战士跟前，把他压在一棵树干上。  
他迫不及待地扔下手铠，又一次抓住战士裸露的胸肌和大腿捏个没完。一边兴高采烈向战士提问：“喜欢这个吗，亲爱的？对了，你以前的爱人，我是说，那件遗物原来的主人，他怎么叫你的？亲爱的？甜心？宝贝儿？”  
战士显然并不想回答他的问题，比起闲聊，他们现在明明有很多其他更好的选择。  
暗黑骑士毫不客气地把他脆弱单薄的皮甲三角裤拨到一边，露出下面已经开始勃起的阴茎，他兴高采烈地捏了捏，像在肉铺掂量货品似的。然后手指就直统统戳进了战士的屁股。  
战士并不怕疼，相比起疼痛的问题他更在意暗黑骑士这随心所欲宛如从没和男人睡过的手法。他握住了暗黑骑士的手腕，阻止他继续往里硬捅的行为，自暴自弃对他说：“你不会我可以自己来。”  
暗黑骑士看不出被质疑了技术的不悦，他收回了手原地盘腿坐下，还是一副高高兴兴的样子。他向前勾着脖子似乎在尝试看清战士的动作，但光线并不能拐弯照进战士两条腿中间去，于是他捏住战士的一只脚腕让他踩在自己肩膀上。  
战士长出了一口气，他不得不直白地向暗黑骑士询问有没有什么可以用来润滑的东西。这问题实在太过愚蠢，如果不是他已经在集结点被暗黑骑士挑起了性欲这时候就应该一脚把这个疑似处男的家伙踹翻在地上再给他脑门上来上一脚。  
他确实有足够长的时间没和别人性交了，以至于完全忘了应该准备些什么，尤其是在很有可能要在荒郊野外进行的时候。  
暗黑骑士一脸恍然大悟地掏出了自己的水囊，哗啦啦顺着战士小腹直直浇了下去，最后还晃了晃差不多空了的皮袋子，把底部残留的一点儿倒在了战士冲他摊开的手上。  
战士只勃起了小半的阴茎被冷水浇得缩成了一团，在反应过来之前，他已经扯住暗黑骑士的角把自己完全软透了的阴茎塞进了他的嘴。  
值得庆幸的是暗黑骑士还不至于连舔舔别人的肉棍都能出岔子，战士总算成功在他嘴里勃起了。  
战士不得不用暗黑骑士大发慈悲倒在他手心的饮用水湿润了手指，他的胳膊擦过暗黑骑士的脸颊才能够得着下面的那个洞，而后者在他完全勃起之后就立刻放开了他，继续歪着了脖子欣赏他的动作。  
战士没有搭理暗黑骑士，他只想快点干完这一炮缓解自己积压的欲望。他有些粗暴地一边用力撑开手指一边加快抽插的速度好让自己快些适应，他开始有些后悔为什么不在出门之前就完成这件事。  
暗黑骑士在他没有注意的地方已经掏出来自己的阴茎轻轻捋着，另一只手黏在战士的大腿揉来揉去舍不得离开。  
战士的手指总算能顺滑地插到根部了，他打算再加一根进去。暗黑骑士突然站了起来，他拉开了战士的胳膊，露出下面刚刚含着手指的洞口，把自己的阴茎插了进去。  
润滑和扩张都不够充分的穴道他只进入了一小段，入口处的肌肉刚好勒在他的鳞片上因此也没觉得疼。敖龙更用力地顶了一下，战士的脚跟被顶离了地面但还是只插进去不到一半长度。暗黑骑士来回动了两下，不耐烦的啧了一声又整根拔了出来。  
战士的腿有点发软，他确实记不上次和人用后面做爱是什么时候的事情了。也许他靠着幻想和自己的手有点久了，以至于当他发现自己射精有些困难的时候甚至想不出一个合适的方式来解决问题。他在脑子不够清醒的时候胡乱选择的猎艳方式给他带来了一个经验匮乏的疑似处男……好吧这结论过于武断，但至少也是极度缺乏和男人上床的经验那种。

————————————————————  
这倒是和他曾经自个儿在心里对那位战士的推测有些相像，他甚至有过那么一点怀疑，那位战士会不会直到最后都没和人睡过。不管有没有，在他为数不可能多的经历中，在床上恐怕是毫无技巧只知道蛮干的情人。虽然这些猜测毫无根据，但他固执地认为和事实相去不会太远。  
自始至终他们完全没机会交流性方面的话题。他总不能说"嘿，我们聊聊你生前的性体验吧，我对这个很有兴趣，已经幻想不知道多少次了。"他只能一直自己一个人在脑子里反复想象这些场景，不管是在他们还见得着的时候，还是再也见不着以后。  
————————————————————

暗黑骑士挤进了战士和树干中间坐下，然后像串烤肉一样把战士按在了自己身上，就像他自己是根肉钎。  
他的鳞片几乎覆盖了整根柱身，多亏了这些鳞片的光滑表面，战士在前戏不足的情况下没费什么劲就坐到了根部。  
暗黑骑士愉快地撑起膝盖把战士的腿分开，仗着蛮力托住战士的臀肉上下起伏吞吐自己的阴茎。战士不得不向后勾住暗骑的脖子稳定身形，如果不是角度不对导致使不上劲他更乐意抓住敖龙的角。  
那根冰凉坚硬的性器官让他觉得自己像在用屁股操一根铁棒。而且这根铁棒上头连着的脑袋不知道里面装的什么玩意儿，不知为什么一直拨开他的手不让他摸自己滴个不停的前面。

——————————————————————  
除了鳞片，其他所有确实都非常契合他的那些幻想。毫无章法，只凭蛮力纠缠不清的性交。他在幻想和睡梦里和早逝的亡者体验过很多次，每次他都能在没碰过前面也没被顶到敏感点的情况下射个没完，然后在清醒的时候感觉自己空虚得像个食罪灵。  
——————————————————————

当他们的一位队友出现的时候看到的就是这样一幕：他们的战士背靠在暗黑骑士的怀里，下面插着暗黑骑士的阴茎正在进进出出，战士的双腿大张着，他自己的那根东西正冲着猫魅翘的高高的，马眼上颤巍巍地顶着一汪透明的液体。  
猫魅瞬间就忘了自己出现在这儿的原因，他飞快的窜到战士面前，一边跑一边把手上剑啊盾一类的玩意儿叮呤咣啷扔了一路。  
他敏捷地扑倒在战士面前呲溜舔掉了快要流下来的液滴，紧接着用力一吸，战士的冠沟顺着全是肉刺的舌头滑到了他的喉咙口，过于强烈的刺激让战士感到了强烈的射精感。他的后穴狠狠缩了一下，夹得暗黑骑士不知道是舒服还是不舒服地哼了一声。  
但暗黑骑士并没有因此受到影响，他保持着之前的频率干着战士，还腾出一只手来拆解战士的胸甲。他解开护具搭扣倒是比他的前戏熟练不知道多少倍，胸甲的前襟被敞开，战士的整个正面被暴露在空气里，他总算是如愿以偿地摸到了战士的乳头。  
但他还没来得及决定怎么从这个小东西上获得更多乐趣，他的阴茎就被迫离开了那个温暖柔软的肉穴。  
是他们的队友，那个尖耳朵的矮子骑士，他托着战士把他从暗骑身上拔了出来，然后把他自己的捅了进去。并且他正在和战士接吻，把战士压在暗黑骑士怀里，夹着暗黑骑士放在战士前胸上的手。  
"喂！"暗黑骑士并不反对和别人分享，但绝对不是用这种方式。  
骑士充耳不闻，他的长耳朵似乎并不起作用，暗黑骑士认为既然这样它们被应该揪住打成结，但他现在没空干这件事。  
那只猫把战士亲得湿漉漉的，并且在松开之后还顺着战士的下巴亲到了他的脖子上，他在啃咬之前暗黑骑士品尝过的地方，看来他们都喜欢舔这儿，这大概是平原男人们的最受欢迎的部位之一。  
当然下半身也没闲着，骑士像是和战士已经睡了100次一样熟悉这个身体。也许战士对他来说就像一个一览无余的空房间，里面有一个醒目的红色按钮，他一进去就径直按到了那个开关上，并且还在上面碾来碾去。  
战士缩在暗黑骑士怀里发出了类似呜咽一样的声音，尖锐的陌生快感让他不太适应，相比这直接的刺激，猫魅埋在他的颈窝里的脑袋更让他感到愉悦，那丛毛茸茸的短毛一直在蹭他的下巴和颈窝。

——————————————————  
他的战士平日总是同一副打扮，那身装备挺多位置缀着毛皮。他自己也有一套一摸一样的，当初淘汰下来的时候完全没想过自己还会把这身装备拿出来，并且是用来干这个。他把鼻子埋在毛领子里快速捋动自己性器的时候觉得未免有些不可思议。并且完事后他还把那套旧装备穿在身上照了照镜子，然后忍不住又来了一发。  
——————————————————

暗黑骑士认为战士现在非常享受，至少比他自己干着的时候要享受得多。关于这一点暗黑骑士并不怎么在意。但他开始觉得既然这只猫已经操了足够长的时间，差不多也该再次轮到他了。  
于是暗黑骑士摸了摸骑士和战士连在一块儿的位置，在下一次抽出的瞬间敏捷地抓住了猫的阴茎把他从战士里面扯了出来。引起了一声惊天动地地猫叫。  
“你在干嘛！怎么会有人在人做爱的时候扯别人几把的！找死吗！”  
暗黑骑士对猫粗鲁的嘲讽充耳不闻，他正在愉快地享受重新回到战士体内的美妙。并且还抽出一只胳膊灵活地挡掉了骑士扇向他脑门的爪子。  
然后下一刻猫爪子就伸到下面，干了和暗黑骑士之前干的一模一样的事情。比他的行为更加粗野，暗黑骑士忍不住怀疑这不是要把他从战士身体里拔出来而是要把他的器官整个揪下来。  
最后敖龙和猫魅气喘吁吁地瞪着对方，手里紧紧抓着对方的阴茎谁也不放。  
战士不得不让自己从乱糟糟的不知道是回忆还是妄想中回到现实，他睁开眼睛，然后看见了一双不悦的竖瞳，正恶狠狠盯着埋在他颈窝的脑袋。  
"只是让你把人找到，然后你就能瞬间和别人搞上，你可真是永远不会让人失望。我很好奇如果现在你面前的是别的什么物种，你是不是现在也能把阴茎插在那上面的随便什么洞里？"  
战士不知道该不该替暗黑骑士庆幸，至少骑士暂时没空拉扯他身上的任何部位了。  
后来的那只猫魅没有浪费他们的时间，直接从后面扒掉了骑士的裤子干了进去。骑士立刻像一团炉子上的黄油一样融化了，他甜腻的在战士耳朵旁边叫唤，两只爪子软绵绵地趴在战士肩膀上。  
暗黑骑士有些刻板的、没有任何花式技巧的活塞运动再次开始。战士认为他大概永远也无法碰到自己里面的敏感点，但他很难说清相比起骑士绝佳的技巧自己更喜欢哪一种。  
骑士的叫声越来越高亢，极具穿透性的嗓音让战士忍不住用舌头塞住了他的嘴。猫魅熟练地在战士口腔里攻城掠地，下面湿嗒嗒的阴茎在战士的腹肌上乱顶，当然这一切都比不上他手感毛茸茸的后脑勺——直到最后他重重吸了战士的舌头然后射了他一胸口的精液。  
接着他就被逐日之民揪着耳朵带走了，连裤子都来不及穿回去。

战士此时终于发现原来逐日猫不是独自一个人来寻找走失的队友的。  
确切地说是听见，大概是因为骑士毫无间隙的呻吟让他现在才察觉不远处那个神经质的声音：它正在磕磕巴巴、喋喋不休地陈述面前这一幕是多么荒淫混乱并且令人发指。  
"这这真是太太太可怕了噢噢哈罗妮在上这在我们的城市是绝对不可能发生的事情一个战士居然会和一个背德的堕落的暗黑骑士在……如果不是我出身于一个崇高的圣洁的教会家庭带给我的良好教养我甚至都无法忍受和他同在一支队伍……"  
战士没有听见接下来的对话，他一向擅长控制自己，他可以自由选择听见或者不听见什么，看见或者看不见什么。  
尤其是在性事之中。  
现在他的注意力只需要集中在身后正在干他的男人身上，他知道暗黑骑士快要到了。敖龙族暗黑骑士单调的，厮磨般的性交即将结束。战士不知道该不该为此感到遗憾。  
和战士预料中一样，暗黑骑士在他里面一滴不剩地射了个彻底，然后毫不留恋地抽离了他的身体。接着敖龙似乎经过了非常认真的思考——尽管这个表情出现在他脸上看起来有点滑稽——之后，他在战士脸颊上吻了一下，然后就转身离开了。  
战士认为他应该收回之前的一些感想，他明明和那个人一点儿也不像。

————————————————  
他的战士绝不会对情人还没有释放的状况置之不理，他的意思是，如果有人有幸能成为他的情人的话。  
他也许会主动地伸出自己的手握住对方还硬着的器官，或者在对方的要求下用嘴含住，又或者大方地张开膝盖表示礼尚往来。  
不管哪种他都会非常乐见地接受，然后好好享受，尽管哪一种也从来没有机会发生。  
————————————————

战士孤零零地站在原地，一只手撑在树干上，他似乎别无选择只能自己来结束这场混乱地性交。直到他耳朵里再次响起那个聒噪而神经质地声音，他改变了主意。  
"闭嘴。"他扭头冲那个声音呵斥，出人意料地管用，声音的主人甚至把揣在怀里的魔导书掉在了地上。  
"所以你到底要不要来继续。"战士的语气就像问路一样随意。  
这样的人他见过许多，他非常清楚怎么正确地对付和利用他们。  
丝毫不出所料，高高在上的精灵男人一边搜肠刮肚用他最恶毒的语句斥责战士的无耻，一边迫不及待地掏出自己已经完全勃起的玩意儿捅进了战士地屁股。那个洞刚刚被敖龙射得满满的，还没完全合拢，又湿又软，细长的阴茎滑溜溜地一下子就完全插了进去。  
战士轻而易举就找准了角度，不得不说细也有细的方便。没有敖龙的阻挠，他借着后穴精准的刺激很快就能结束这次——  
他的手握在了另外一只手上。  
"我好像认识你。"  
战士觉得今天的出行一定是一个错误，以至于整个队伍里充斥着各种罕见的离奇人物。如果他在别的什么地方听到这样的故事一定会嗤之以鼻：怎么可能会有人手里捏着别人的阴茎然后一边说出经典的搭讪台词？而且他搭讪的对象屁股里还正塞着另外一根。  
但战士决定忽略这个离谱的问话，为了他此时展示出的全场最佳的手淫技巧。  
只可惜对方似乎完全不领情，他空着的手撑在战士靠着的树干，紧挨着战士的胳膊。他似乎以为战士没有听见他混在精灵骂声中的询问，凑近战士耳边，重复了一遍，并且进一步解释道："虽然有机会认识您的人并不算多，但我碰巧就是其中一个。我想任何一个阿拉米格人只要见过都不会忘记……"  
这个高地人似乎意识到了什么，他唐突地改了口："当然，也许我确实认错了人，不过您只要在光临基拉巴尼亚的时候有任何需要，大可以找我，我保证……可以满足您无论什么形式的需求。而且绝对没有任何人会知道……"  
战士在他没说完第一句话时就让自己变成了只知道欲望的肉块。他沉浸在前后夹击的快感中，他只需要闭上眼睛，耳边响起的便是亡者缠绵的低语，他赤裸的腰上是那双习惯于持斧的手，在身前灵巧地抚慰他的是另一个同样的幻影，他把战士搂进怀里虔诚地亲吻，直到战士被身后的另一个他干到终于完成今天的第一次射精。  
战士没有听见精灵骂骂咧咧离去的脚步，他被温柔地抱着平躺在地上，一只手指帮他打开泥泞的后穴，让里面饱灌的浊液流出。然后他被从正面再次插入，郑重和小心得宛如他们躺着的不是草地而是新婚之夜的婚床——战士从来不在意被人认出来，他只是对这种献祭一样的性爱敬谢不辞。

——————————————————  
战士不是没有过这样的设想，他的战士是不是也会如此庄重地，宛如一场仪式一样对待他们历尽沧桑的最终结合？  
这个设想太过于悲怆让他无法继续保持硬度，所以自诞生当日就被他摒弃。直到现在才突然发现在记忆中留下来一丝印记，战士咀嚼着回忆的袅袅余味，他发现哪怕是这样悲凉的构想，也能从中感受到甜美的醇香。

他设想过属于他的战士的味道，宛如丝绸布丁一样，甜丝丝的诱人芳香，柔滑得无法让它停留在舌尖一样的触感。  
是的，他从来无法被他掌握，他总是从他的指尖或者舌尖滑过，他没法留住他。战士并不热衷于甜食，但他无法拒绝幻想中虚构的甘甜。他的战士总在那儿，散发着好闻的味道，缭绕在左右，让他知道他一直在那儿。  
————————————————————

"嘿，你还好吗？"战士在恍惚中似乎听见了一个模糊的声音，或许是之前彬彬有礼的高地男人，又或者是别的什么人。管他呢。  
他的手摸到了一头略微有点儿卷的短发，和圆圆的耳朵，以及脸颊处圆润的棱角。他的内心有点悸动，他忘了队伍里确实有一个和他一样的平原之民。他的头发很短，和他梦中一模一样的触感。  
他听见两个人类似乎正在小声讨论是否该给他一个祝福帮助他恢复体力和意识，但这不是他需要的。他拽住这个平原男人，扭身骑在了对方腰上。


End file.
